L'enlèvement
by yaonne-san
Summary: ( Combination ) J'hésitait avant de la mettre mais finalement j'ai décidé de la publiée . Résumé : Alors qu'il enquêtait de son côté sur le député Sawada Sasaki s'est fait enlever par des individus très dangereux qui feront tout pour s'emparer
1. Chapitre 1 : Première souffrance

L'enlèvement  
  
Auteur : Yaonne-san  
  
Email : yaonnesanyahoo.fr  
  
Genre : Angst , torture voir même pire , policier .  
  
Disclamer : Les personnages de combination ne sont pas à moi .  
  
Notes : L'histoire se situe juste après l'enlèvement de Sasaki .  
  
Chapitre un : Première souffrance  
  
Spoiler   
  
Alors que Sasaki enquêtait de son côté sur le député Sawada , il se fit surprendre grâce à une enfant qui le drogua . Et maintenant il n'était plus au Japon et se trouvait dans une situation bien délicate . Néanmoins il avait réussi à se débarrasser de ses menottes c'était déjà ça . Mais au moment où il les enleva des hommes armés furent leur apparition . Le seul homme désarmé était d'un âge assez avancé et semblait être leur chef  
  
Voici donc le point faible du numéros deux du groupe Imonoyama , dit le responsable de l'enlèvement de Sasaki .  
  
Le policier ne broncha pas , du moins extérieurement . Ne laissant rien paraître Sasaki réfléchissait à toute vitesse . Voilà pourquoi on l'avait enlevé , à cause de sa relation avec Tsuzuku . Ce qui signifie donc que Sawada n'était pas mêlé dans tout ça .  
  
Vous êtes l'ami de Tsuzuku c'est bien ça ? Reprit le vieil homme , ne pourriez-vous pas le convaincre de nous remettre la " boite de Pandore" et de coopérer avec nous ? Il est évident que vous serez très largement récompensé .  
  
Sasaki l'entendit dire tout ce qu'il avait à gagner en acceptant son offre . Mais il savait que s'il acceptait le monde serait menacé car il doutait des intentions de ce type .  
  
Non , répondit Sasaki avec sa froideur habituel .  
  
Soudain le comportement de son ravisseur changea . Au début de la conversation il avait pris un ton mielleux maintenant c'est une voix lourde de menace qui mit fin à leur entretien .  
  
Vous refusez ? Très bien dans ce cas nous allons faire en sorte que vous changiez d'avis . Emmenez-le !  
  
Fin spoiler   
  
Sasaki bien entouré n'avait aucune chance de fuir il fut donc par la force des choses obligé de suivre ses gardes . Ils se dirigèrent vers la sortie , mais prenant bien soin avant de bandé les yeux du japonais . Mais bien qu'il soit momentanément aveugle Sasaki mit tout ses sens en alerte au cas où il aurait une occasion de faire faux-bond à ses ravisseurs . Malheureusement aucune occasion ne se prêta à lui . On le mit dans le coffre d'une voiture , et c'est à peine s'il ne manquait pas d'air . Il ne sut pas exactement combien de temps dura le trajet , mais il était sûr qu'ils avaient mis moins d'une heure . La voiture freina brusquement et résultat Sasaki se cogna la tête . Et c'est à demi assommé qu'il fut brutalement éjecté du coffre . Une main brusque le mit debout mais avant il avait touché le sol et constaté qu'il était fait de petit cailloux . Il devait sûrement être dans une propriété privée . Il huma l'air , cela sentait la verdure et les bois , par conséquent il se trouvait en dehors d'une ville . Au loin on pouvait entendre les aboiements de chien .Décidément ces types ne laissaient rien au hasard . Il dû marcher au moins cinq minutes avant d'entrer dans la demeure . Il aurait put enlever ses menottes et le bandeau mais cela n'aurait servi à rien . Il se laissa donc conduire dans la demeure . On lui retira son bandeau et il put constater qu'il se trouvait dans une grande maison de style victorienne . Il fut ensuite conduit au sous sol de la maison et on le projeta violemment dans une pièce qui semble être le cagibi. Puis ses gardes sortirent et fermèrent la porte à clef derrière eux . Sasaki ne savait pas quelle heure il était ni quel jour , on lui avait enlevé sa montre . Après avoir poussé un soupir d'exaspération il s'adossa au mur puis doucement s'assit sur le sol . Il devait restait calme et analyser sa situation . Il était sûr d'une chose c'est qu'on allait pas le tuer par contre le ton qu'avait employait le vieil homme n'était pas des plus rassurant . Bon au moins enlevons ces menottes . Mais bien qu'ayant les mains libres Sasaki n'en menait pas large . Il était seul et désarmé alors que ses adversaires étaient nombreux et bien équipé . Il en était là de ses réflexions lorsque trois hommes entrèrent . Ils virent que l'asiatique était détaché et ce n'était pas pour leur plaire .  
  
Tom enlève lui sa chemise fit l'un des hommes .  
  
Ok !  
  
Menacé Sasaki ne put rien faire lorsque le dénommé Tom lui enleva sa chemise , révélant ainsi un torse musclé et bien proportionné mais aussi montrant la cicatrice qu'il avait sur le ventre . Le troisième homme quant à lui n'avait toujours pas ouvert la bouche mais montrait un sourire sadique . Il tenait en main un fouet . Les deux autres l'attachèrent à des chaînes qui se trouvaient sur le mur , et firent de sorte qu'il se trouvait à dos d'eux . Sasaki sachant ce qui allait arriver se prépara à recevoir les coups . Celui qui tenait le fouet s'avança vers le policier et commença le "travail" . Il s'attendait à entendre des hurlements de douleurs mais fut désagréablement surpris . Pas un son ne sortis de la bouche de Sasaki . Il frappa donc encore plus vite et plus fort mais le japonais supporta les coups sans broncher . Fou de rage le tortionnaire se précipita hors de la pièce pour ne revenir que quelques minutes plus tard avec un fer chaud . Mais malgré la douleur Sasaki ne réagissait toujours pas , aucun son ne sortit de lui . Si cela avait été Hashiba ce dernier aurait plaisanté disant qu'il cognait comme une fillette , qu'il n'était qu'un amateur . La défense de Sasaki était le silence et sa force . Une force qui là était une bénédiction et une malédiction . Une bénédiction car il était résistant et une malédiction parce qu'il ne pouvait pas s'évanouir .  
  
Alors tu ne veux toujours pas accepté l'offre du boss ? Demanda celui qui avait parlé le premier .  
  
Laisses tomber Dick ! Ce type est aussi muet qu'une tombe .  
  
Moi je réussirai à le faire changer d'avis fit celui qui avait torturé Sasaki .  
  
T'as entendu le poulet , dit le dénommé Dick , si tu veux pas souffrir t'as intérêt de dire oui .  
  
En disant cela il s'approcha du visage de Sasaki pour voir un signe de soumission mais ne rencontra qu'un regard méprisant .  
  
Très bien comme tu voudras . Se tournant vers le bourreau de Sasaki . Vas y Bill met le paquet .  
  
Le dit Bill ne se le fit pas dire deux fois . Il s'approcha de Sasaki et le détacha de ses entraves . Ce dernier trop faible pour réagir ne put mettre à son avantage sa liberté de mouvement . Il se demanda pourquoi on l'avait détaché ? Il comprit lorsqu'on lui enleva son pantalon et Que l'autre type enleva le sien . Et peut être pour la première fois de sa vie il eu peur . Mais lorsque l'autre commença à abuser de lui il ne poussa pas un cri .  
  
Au Japon   
  
Tsuzuku était de plus en plus inquiet . Cela faisait maintenant trois jours que Tsuzuku avait disparu et toujours aucune nouvelle de lui . Même Yakko qui bien qu'elle ne soit une enfant était l'une des meilleurs hackeur n'avait pas réussi à retrouver sa trace . Il semblait de plus en plus évident que Sasaki n'était plus au Japon . Hier il avait reçu l'appel de Keiichi , le frère aîné de Keiji . Il voulait savoir où se trouver son impossible de petit frère . Et Tsuzuki mentit disant qu'il était sûr une enquête et qu'il ne pouvait contacter personne . Mais peut être est-ce lui même qu'il voulait convaincre . De son côté Hashiba n'en menait pas large lui même , plus les jours passaient et plus son inquiétude grandissait .Il avait lui aussi reçu des coups de fil du frère de Sasaki et lui aussi avait menti mais cela ne pouvait plus durer , la famille Sasaki avait le droit de savoir . Il décida donc de contacter Tsuzuku pour lui annonçait qu'il allait tout leur dire .  
  
Imonoyama .  
  
C'est moi Hashiba .  
  
Vous avez des nouvelles ?  
  
Non ! Et toi ?  
  
Toujours rien , soupira Tsuzuku . POurquoi m'appelez vous ?  
  
Il serait temps de dire la vérité à la famille de Poshi .  
  
Oui .  
  
Pourquoi ne l'avoir pas fait dès le début ?  
  
Peut être voulions nous nous convaincre que rien de grave n'était arrivé .  
  
Tu as sans doute raison . Tu penses que Sawada est dans le coup ?  
  
Je ne pense pas . Il doit sûrement s'agir de ceux qui veulent s'emparer de " la boîte de Pandore " . Peut être même celui qui a voulu enlever oeil de biche . Le président de la confédération des industries d'armement militaire Arthur Bundy .  
  
On se retrouve devant la maison du préfet dans une heure ?  
  
Très bien .  
  
Dès que Tsuzuku raccrocha le téléphone se remit à sonner .  
  
Imonoyama .  
  
Et bien mon cher Tsuzuku ne commençait vous pas à regretter votre décision ?  
  
A suivre .  
  
Que ce qui n'ont pas aimé lèvent la main .  
  
Tous lèvent la main .  
  
Yaonne se mettant la main sur son visage : Très bien j'ai compris .Alors pas de suite c'est ça ?  
  
Tous baissent la main .  
  
Yaonne avec un large sourire : J'aime mieux ça   
  
Que ceux qui ont aimé me le fasse savoir . 


	2. Chapitre 2 : Peur et perte

L'enlèvement  
  
Chapitre deux : Peur et perte  
  
K'so mais qu'est ce que Tsuzuku peut bien faire , il était censé être là il y a une heure déjà . Il n'allait tout de même pas affronter la famille de Sasaki seul tout de même . En effet Hashiba se trouvait en ce moment devant la résidence du préfet de police . C'était une maison typiquement japonaise avec un immense jardin avec un majestueux cerisier qui trônait au centre . Hashiba soupira , si d'ici dix minutes Tsuzuku ne donnait toujours pas signe de vie il irait voir la famille de son ancien équipier seul . Mais le policier n'eu pas à attendre aussi longtemps en effet la limousine de service des Imonoyama vint se garer près de la demeure . Avec sa grâce quasi féline le numéros deux des Imonoyama s'extirpa de la voiture et fit un signe au chauffeur qui s'en alla .  
  
C'est maintenant que tu arrives fit Hashiba .  
  
Tsuzuku ne répondit pas à la remarque , il avait autre chose à faire qu'à se disputer avec cet idiot d'Hashiba . D'un signe de tête il fit comprendre qu'il était temps de dire la vérité au père et au frère de Sasaki . Hasiba contrairement à son habitude resta silencieux . Quelque chose clochait il en était sûr . D'habitude Tsuzuku quelque soit la situation gardait un flegme et un sang froid incroyable mais là il ne songeait même pas à cacher son état . Arriver devant la porte , qui est une de ces porte coulissante à la japonaise, les deux jeunes hommes hésitèrent à montrer leur présence . Ce fut finalement le riche héritier qui se décida .Il alla signaler leur présence lorsque la porte s'ouvrit . La personne qui se trouvaient devant eux était un homme imposant aux cheveux noirs légèrement grisonnant , il approchait la soixantaine mais on lui aurait bien donner quarante cinq ans au maximum .  
  
Tsuzuku quelle surprise fit l'homme .  
  
Bonjours monsieur Sasaki répondit Tsuzuku en s'inclinant respectueusement .  
  
Oh mais tu n'es pas seul . Hm ! D'après ce que m'ont dit mes fils vous devez être Shigemitsu Hashiba .  
  
En effet monsieur le préfet .  
  
Mais ne restez pas devant le palier de la porte ! entrez ! entrez !  
  
Tsuzuku et Hashiba obtempérèrent , et suivirent donc leur hôte jusqu'à une salle servant de salon . L'intérieur était comme l'extérieur , le décor était typiquement japonais . Les seuls touche non orientaux était un buffet français et des fauteuils anglais . Il y'avait aussi accrochais sur le mur deux tableaux de Delacroix . On pouvait voir aussi une grande bibliothèque . La plupart des livres étaient japonais mais on pouvait aussi trouver autant du Rimbaud que du H.G Wells . Les trois hommes s'assirent sur les fauteuils , et un long silence s'installa que Tsuzuki rompit .  
  
Pardonnez moi mais comment avez vous su que nous étions là ?  
  
Caméras répondit l'homme avec un grand sourire . Bien et si vous me disiez ce qui vous amènes .  
  
Votre cadet fit simplement Tsuzuku .  
  
Voyant qu'il refusait d'en dire plus Hashiba prit le relais .  
  
Nous pensons qu'il a été enlevé .  
  
Il a été enlevé .  
  
Hashiba le regarda les yeux exorbités  
  
Nous n'en sommes pas sûr .  
  
Désolé de vous contredire mais Sasaki a bel et bien était enlevé et par Arthur Bundy . J'en ai reçu la confirmation .  
  
Flash back   
  
Et bien mon cher Tsuzuku ne commençait vous pas à regretter votre décision ?  
  
Bundy !  
  
Je vous ai connu plus poli très cher !  
  
Vous avez raison , pardonnez moi ce ton si cavalier .  
  
Mais je vous en prie .  
  
Puis-je connaître la raison de votre appel .  
  
Je veux seulement parler affaires . Je voudrais procéder à un échange .  
  
Un échange ?  
  
Ne jouer pas à l'innocent , cela ne vous vas pas . Je détient une certaine personne que vous voudrez sûrement revoir .  
  
Et j'imagine qu'en retour vous voulez la boîte de Pandore .  
  
Tout à fait .  
  
Et si je refuse .  
  
Pour l'instant il n'a été fait aucun mal à votre ami mais cela pourrait changer . Je vous donne cinq jours pour réfléchir à ma proposition passait ce délai je vous enverrais votre ami mais dans une boîte .  
  
Passez le moi ! Je veux savoir s'il va bien .  
  
Il dû attendre au moins dix bonnes minutes avant qu'il puisse entendre la voix de son colocataire .  
  
Ts ... Tsuzuku .  
  
Sasaki cria presque Tsuzuku .  
  
Efface moi de ta mémoire .  
  
Il ne put en dire plus , on lui arracha l'appareil des mains .  
  
Vous avez cinq jours ! Fit Bundy d'une voix menaçante .  
  
Et à ces mots il raccrocha .  
  
Fin flash back   
  
Le préfet regarda d'un air ahuris tour à tour Hashiba et Tsuzuki . Son cadet enlevé ! Et pourquoi le prévenir que maintenant ?  
  
Pour ... Pourquoi a t'il été enlevé ?  
  
Je pense que c'est un peu ma faute répondit Tsuzuki . J'ai en ma possession un objet que certaines personnes veulent à tout prix récupérer . Sachant que votre fils et moi sommes ami ils veulent procéder à un échange .  
  
Puis se tournant vers Hashiba .  
  
Bundy m'a contacté tout de suite après que vous ayez raccrocher .  
  
Et.. et tu vas le faire n'est ce pas ? Demanda le vieil homme d'une voix tremblante.  
  
Oui vieil homme car en quelque minutes il avait pris plus de dix ans et faisait parfaitement son âge .  
  
Voulant être sûr que Sasaki était toujours en vie je leur ai demandé de me le passer et ... Et il m'a demandé de l'effacer de ma mémoire . Il ne veut pas que je coopère .  
  
ET TU VAS LE LAISSER MOURIR , hurla le père de Keiji .  
  
Je n'ai pas dit ça . Mais il est dangereux de leur livrer la boîte de Pandore , cela signifierai la fin du monde et cela votre fils en a conscience.  
  
S'en était trop pour le vieil homme qui éclata en sanglot .  
  
Kei ... Keiji et le seul souvenir de sa mère , il lui ressemble tellement .  
  
Mais et votre fils aîné ? Demanda Hashiba .  
  
Tsuzuku baissa la tête il savait lui .  
  
Ils n'ont pas eu la même mère . Alors que la mère de Keiichi est japonaise celle de Keiji était anglaise . Hashiba sachez que Keiji n'est pas un enfant légitime qui plus est sa mère est morte en le mettant au monde .  
  
C'est exact et mon épouse qui n'a pas apprécier mon infidélité a demandé le divorce . J'ai essayer de dire la vérité à mon cadet mais il l'a finalement découvert à dix ans . C'est un garçon très précoce vous savez . Alors que comptes tu faire Tsuzuku ?  
  
Nous avons cinq jours pour mettre au point un plan .  
  
Etats Unis   
  
Seigneur ce qu'il avait mal et si froid , si froid . Tout son corps était à vif , à cause des coups de fouet et des brûlures causaient par le fer chaud . Mais malgré tout Sasaki resta impassible . Mais il avait bien failli se trahi lorsque du sang avait coulé de son intimité . Le rire de son bourreau résonnait toujours dans sa tête . Il y avait pris encore plus de plaisir lorsqu'il avait découvert qu'il n'avait jamais connu l'amour . Et maintenant il était enchaîné et nu attendant d'autres supplices . Lorsqu'il les avaient entendu approcher il avait cru que c'était pour le torturer encore plus , mais en fait c'était pour tenter de convaincre Tsuzuku de leur livré la boîte de Pandore . Il avait alors dit de l'oublier . Ensuite il lui ont fait payer . Oh oui bien payer ! Mais il était demeuré impassible même si le fond de son âme voulait hurler de douleur . Cette fois si ils s'y étaient mis tout les trois . Il voulait ne plus sentir leur mains sur lui , ne plus entendre leur remarques scabreuses et surtout.. surtout ... non il ne fallait plus y penser . Pourtant il ne pouvait s'en empêchait , à ces mots qui faisaient plus mal que la souffrance physique .  
  
Alors t'était encore puceau ? Qui l'aurait cru ! Ton petit copain est impuissant ? Fit Dick  
  
Sasaki ne répondit pas à la remarque .  
  
Il va être vachement surpris , enfin s'il te revoit un jour continua Bill . Sûr tu le dégoûteras , il voudra même plus te toucher . Et ton copain Hashiba n'en plus , mais c'est pas grave puisque t'es à nous maintenant .  
  
Et ils recommencèrent donc à " jouer " avec lui . Coups ! Viol ! Coups ! Viol ! Brûlure ! Tout pour le faire hurler . Mais aucun son n'avait sorti de sa bouche . Lassés , du moins pour le moments , ils étaient sorti " casser la croûte " mais avant avait pris bien soin de l'enchaîner . Mais pourquoi s'acharnaient ils autant sur lui ? " Keiji reprends toi , se rabroua t'il , tu ne dois pas te laisser aller ! Il fait que tu supportes ! Après tout cela ne fait que trois jours " . Oui trois jours qu'on essayait de le convaincre d'accepter la proposition de leur chef ! Trois jours qu'il subissait ! Et il devenait de plus en plus faible . L'autre avait dit que Tsuzuku avait cinq jours . Cinq longues et douloureuses journée avant que l'on mette fin à son supplice d'une manière ou d'une autre . Sasaki fut interrompu dans ces pensées par l'arrivé du chef de ces bandit . L'un deux l'avait appelé monsieur Bundy .  
  
Alors mon cher Sasaki il parait que vous êtes un bon coup !  
  
A suivre .  
  
Hashiba :   
  
Tsuzuku :   
  
Sasaki :   
  
Yaonne-san : J'avais prévenu que j'étais une sadique   
  
please reviews si vous voulez voir la suite . Du moins pour ceux qui la lisent . 


	3. Chapitre 3 : Ne jamais réveiller un chat...

L'enlèvement  
  
Notes : Ma chère Natth je suis ravie que cette fic te plaise merci pour tes reviews   
  
Chapitre trois : Ne jamais réveiller un chat qui dors .  
  
Hôtel de Tsuzuku   
  
Trois jours , il ne restait que trois jours de délai avant l'échange . Evidemment il était hors de question de livrer à Bundy la boîte de Pandore mais encore moins de laisser mourir Sasaki sur ce point Hashiba et Tsuzuku étaient d'accord , seulement sur ce point . Hashiba voulait tous les faire arrêter alors que le second des Imonoyama voulait les faire éliminer pour avoir toucher à son unique véritable ami .  
  
" Ecoute Tsuzuku je comprends ce que tu ressens mais je préfère rester aux limites de la légalité .  
  
Voyez vous ça ! Et depuis quand vous souciez vous de la loi ?  
  
Depuis que tu parles de meurtre .  
  
Ne soyez pas vulgaire mon cher Hashiba , il s'agit juste d'un règlement de compte .  
  
Et que penserez Sasaki de tout ça ?  
  
Hashiba vit qu'il fit mouche . Justement c'est Sasaki qui calmait les ardeurs de son colocataire .  
  
Ecoute Tsuzuku je suis d'accord pour que ton petit frère et son équipe interviennent mais je ne veux aucun mort !  
  
Au fait comment s'est passé votre entrevu avec le commissaire Sasaki? Demanda innocemment Tsuzuku .  
  
Hashiba fit la grimace , ça c'était un coup bas . On effet lorsqu'il avait annoncé au commissaire l'enlèvement de Sasaki juste après l'avoir dit au père il fut très mal reçu . Kenji furieux lui reprocha de toujours mêlé son petit frère à ses combines et de ne lui attirait que des ennuis . Finalement il s'était un peu calmé et lui avait bien fait comprendre que tant qu'il ne reverrais pas son frère sain et sauf il était inutile de revenir .  
  
Comme tu peux t'en douter il n'a pas sauté de joie . Et dire que pour une fois c'était de ta faute , soupira Hashiba .  
  
Je sais .  
  
Eh oh ! Je plaisanter ! Aller arrête de faire cette tête . Où est passer ce bon vieux Tsuzuku avec ce calme olympien ?  
  
Tsuzuku ne prit même pas la peine de répondre à cet hypocrite . Il voyait bien qu'Hashiba mourrait d'inquiétude . Il s'était d'ailleurs toujours demandé ce qu'il y avait entre Sasaki et Hashiba . Il fut interrompu dans ces pensées par la sonnerie de son portable .  
  
Imonoyama ! Ah c'est toi Owaru ! Alors ton équipe est prête ? Bien ! N'oublie pas je ne sais pas encore où aura lieu le rendez vous , mais à mon avis ça sera un endroit découvert . Et en ce qui concerne l'autre demande ? Parfait !  
  
Et on peut savoir ce que c'est que cette autre demande ? Demanda Hashiba .  
  
Rien en ce qui vous concerne , rétorqua Tsuzuku .  
  
Hashiba haussa les épaules et alla fumer dans son coin . Quelque part il avait pitié de Bundy . Ce dernier ne le savait pas encore mais il lui restait peu de temps à vivre . L'ancien inspecteur avait protesté pour la forme lorsque le maître de Pochi avait parler d'éliminer Arthur Bundy , peut être que finalement c'était la meilleure solution . En se rendant compte de cours de ses pensées Hashiba ricana , voilà que maintenant il pensait comme le député Sawada .  
  
Etats Unis   
  
Depuis combien de temps avait il été fait prisonnier ? Et combien de temps durera encore son incarcération ? Sasaki avait perdu toute notion du temps et avait de plus en plus de mal à faire abstraction de la douleur . Hier il avait poussé son premier cri de douleur , ou était-ce aujourd'hui ? Cela les avait plus existé que d'habitude . Seigneur faites qu'Hashiba et Tsuzuku n'apprennent jamais ce qu'on lui faisait subir ! Soudain il se redressa du mieux qu'il put , la porte s'ouvrit , le cauchemar allait recommencer .  
  
Japon , hôtel de Tsuzuku   
  
Hashiba ne cessait de marcher de long en large tirant durement sur sa cigarette . Tsuzuku fidèle à lui même était tranquillement assis mais en fait lui aussi bouillonnait d'impatience . Il allait perdre patience lorsque enfin la sonnerie du téléphone retentit .  
  
Imonoyama .  
  
Deux heures , au parc de Shinjuku , soyez à l'heure !  
  
Après avoir donner ses instructions Bundy raccrocha sans laisser le temps à Tsuzuku de répondre . Ce dernier d'ailleurs ne perdit pas de temps et appela Owaru pour le mettre au courant .  
  
Et bien mon cher Hashiba , allons montrer à ce Bundy ce qu'il en coûte de réveiller un chat qui dors .  
  
Pov de Sasaki   
  
Où suis-je ? Ah oui c'est vrai , ils sont venu me chercher puis m'ont assommé . Ca doit être alors aujourd'hui le jour de l'échange . Hm ! Au moins ils ne m'ont pas bandé les yeux ! Par contre ils m'ont drogué , je me sens un peu nauséeux . C'est normal que le sol bouge tout seul ? Oui si en est en voiture . Au moins cette fois ils ne m'ont pas mis dans le coffre c'est déjà ça mais vu les deux malabars qui sont à côté de moi impossible de tenter une sortie . ( Sasaki : C'est normal que je parle autant ? Yaonne-san : Oui vu qu'il s'agit d'un pov. Sasaki : Ah ! ) Parc de Shinjuku , 200 mètres . Je vois c'est là où aura lieu l'échange mais connaissant Tsuzuku il tentera sûrement de les rouler . Espérant qu'il ne fera rien de dangereux .  
  
Fin pov   
  
Hashiba et Tsuzuku qui étaient légèrement en avance au lieu du rendez-vous n'attendirent pas longtemps . En effet une Berline noire suspecte car sans plaque de immatriculation venait de se garer près de la voiture d'Hashiba . Cinq hommes en sortirent mais aucun d'eux de Sasaki .  
  
Dis t'es sûr de ton coup ? demanda Hashiba d'un air inquiet .  
  
Certain ! Ils vont croire que cette simple disquette contient la boîte de Pandore , répliqua Tsuzuku . Ca fera illusion le temps de récupéré Sasaki .  
  
Et que contient cette disquette ?  
  
Une certaine partie de la boîte de Pandore mais ne craignez rien , incomplet le virus est inoffensif .  
  
Pas comme toi .  
  
Pour toute réponse Hashiba eu droit à un sourire énigmatique .  
  
Maintenant silence Hashiba ils arrivent .  
  
Lorsque Hashiba vit venir les ravisseurs de Sasaki il se tendit aussitôt , tous ses sens en aguets . Parmi ces hommes il y avait Arthur Bundy en personne .  
  
Et bien mon cher Imonoyama , je vois avec plaisir que vous avez changer d'avis .  
  
En effet , répondit simplement Tsuzuku . Où est Sasaki ?  
  
Dans la voiture où il doit attendre avec impatience vos retrouvailles .  
  
Vous ne lui avait rien fait ? Demanda Hashiba .  
  
Rien du tout , menti Bundy . Alors la boîte de Pandore ?  
  
La voici .  
  
Lorsque Tsuzuki tendit la disquette à Bundy , ce dernier fit un signe à l'un de ses hommes qui extirpa Sasaki de la voiture . Hashiba fit un geste en direction de Sasaki mais fut stopper par un des sbire de l'américain .  
  
Pas si vite monsieur Hashiba , je dois vérifier l'authenticité de cette disquette . Vous ne m'en voulez pas mon cher Tsuzuku ?  
  
Faites donc .  
  
Bundy alluma l'ordinateur portable qu'il avait emmené et étudia la disquette . Une fois fini il parut satisfait .  
  
Dites moi mon cher Tsuzuku qu'est ce qui m'empêcherait de vous faire éliminer tout les trois ?  
  
Ceci .  
  
Tsuzuku claqua des doigts et tout un groupe d'homme bien entraîner se montrèrent .  
  
Alors frangin ce type te fais des difficultés ?  
  
Je ne penses pas qu'il soit aussi bête petit frère .  
  
Owaru avec un grand sourire menaçait avec une mitraillette les américains. Il était accompagné par une dizaine d'hommes .  
  
Je vois que vous n'avez pas usurpé votre réputation mon cher Tsuzuku. Vous êtes aussi dangereux qu'on le dit , très bien je jouerais franc jeux cette fois ci .  
  
Ils procédèrent donc à l'échange . Sasaki avait les traits légèrement tirés mais semblait bien aller . Hashiba regarda avec étonnement les américains partirent sans crainte . Il alla demander à Tsuzuku s'il avait changé d'avis et la raison de ce revirement subit lorsqu'il croisa le regard du numéros deux des Imonoyama, c'était le regard d'un prédateur . Tsuzuku ne se préoccupant plus de personne mis à part de Sasaki s'avança vers son ami pour le soutenir .  
  
Ils ne t'ont pas fait de mal ? Demanda Tsuzuku d'un ton inquiet .  
  
Non , menti Sasaki , j'était un otage trop précieux pour eux .  
  
Bienvenu .  
  
Merci .  
  
Sasaki avait horreur de mentir à Tsuzuku mais lui dire la vérité c'était lui avoué pour son ... pour son .... pour son viol . Sasaki réprima un sanglot , il n'allait tout de même pas craqué maintenant qu'il était en sécurité ?  
  
Salut Sasaki ! La forme ?  
  
Bonjour Owaru . Ca peut aller .  
  
Tu as fait ce que je t'ai demandé ?  
  
Sûr frangin ! Tu liras tout ça sur ton journal du matin .  
  
Rentrons .  
  
Oui rentrons Tsuzuku .  
  
A suivre .  
  
Hashiba : C'est pas fini ?  
  
Yaonne : Non , dans la suite on va découvrir ce qui va arriver à Bundy et à ses hommes mais aussi les retombés psychologiques sur Sasaki .  
  
Hashiba : Ah ! Alors reviews please , faites plaisir à tonton Hashi . 


	4. Chapitre 4 : Blessures secrètes

L'enlèvement  
  
Notes : Merci Natth d'avoir suivi ma fic et de m'avoir laisser des reviews .  
  
Chapitre quatre : Blessures secrètes .  
  
"Hm voilà une belle journée qui commence " pensa Tsuzuku en lisant son journal tout en sirotant le café que lui avait préparé Sasaki . Ce qui mettait le numéros deux des Imonoyama de bonne humeur c'est premièrement d'avoir repris Sasaki et deuxièmement les nouvelles du matin .  
  
Accident grave sur la nationale de Tokyo !  
  
Hier en fin de soirée une berline noire avait ratée un virage et s'était fracassée au bord d'un ravin . Hélas nous déplorant aucun survivant . Les identités des personnes à l'intérieur de la voiture n'a pas encore était découverte . D'après des témoins le conducteur aurait soudainement perdu le contrôle de la voiture et lorsqu'elle s'est fracassée aurait pris feu . Les corps carbonisés ne peuvent donc être identifiable .  
  
Là s'acheva la lecture de Tsuzuku , savoir qu'in pompier avait fait descendre un pauvre chat du haut d'un arbre le laissait totalement indifférent . Après avoir fini son café il jeta un oeil sur sa montre et parut surpris . Cela faisait plus d'une heure que Sasaki était sous la douche , d'habitude il ne prenait pas aussi longtemps . Délaissant son petit déjeuner qu'il n'avait pas commencé à entamé il se dirigea vers la salle de bain et frappa à la porte .  
  
"Sasaki ! Appela son ami , tu en mets un temps ! Serais tu devenu coquet ?  
  
J'arrive ! Lui répondit sobrement son ami d'enfance .  
  
Tsuzuku haussa les épaules et alla passer des coups de fil , il devait prévenir la famille de Sasaki de son retour su Hashiba ne l'avait pas déjà fait , puis ils iront voir Hajime , il avait toujours apprécié l'ami de son frère. Parfois Tsuzuku se demandait si Hajime n'avait pas un petit faible pour son ami taciturne . Lorsque Sasaki entendit les pas de son ami s'éloigné il soupira de soulagement et recommença à se frotter avec vigueur en ne se souciant pas de ses blessures . Tout son corps était recouvert de plaies , mais il s'en fichait , la douleur physique il connaissait . Non là où ça faisait vraiment mal c'était dans son esprit et dans son coeur . Si Tsuzuku et les autre venaient à apprendre la vérité , plus jamais ils ne le regarderont de la même manière , penseront que c'était un homme faible , lui qui désirait être plus fort pour protégé Tsuzuku . Mais finalement il n'était qu'un minable ! Un minable ! Un minable ! Et lorsqu'il sortit de sous la douche c'est l'image d'un minable que lui renvoya le miroir . Le miroir était assez grand pour qu'il puisse se voir des pieds à la tête , lui montrant ainsi un corps ravagé , un corps qu'il se mit à hair . A chaque fois qu'ils le touchaient ils disaient qu'il n'avait qu'à s'en prendre à lui même d'avoir un corps aussi désirable , fait pour le propre plaisir . Et même maintenant qu'il était à l'abri il les entendaient encore ces voix qui jamais ne s'en iront . Fou de rage il se mit à fracasser le miroir à main nue ne faisant pas attention au bout de verre qui le coupait .Il était rare qu'il soit en colère mais lorsqu'il l'était il avait du mal à se contrôler . Tsuzuku alerté par le bruit se précipita vers la salle de bain et appela de la porte .  
  
" Sasaki ! Sasaki ! Ouvre moi !  
  
Ce n'est rien Tsuzuku je vais bien .  
  
Et ce bruit que j'ai entendu ?  
  
Je ... J'ai glissé , je dois encore être sous l'effet du somnifère que tu m'as fait prendre hier soir pour dormir ne t'inquiète pas .  
  
Seigneur que cela lui coûtait de mentir à Tsuzuku .  
  
" Tu me jures que tu vas bien ?  
  
Oui .  
  
Bien . Ton frère et ton père vont bientôt venir avec Hashiba .  
  
Je m'habille et je sors .  
  
Après s'être assuré que son ami n'était plus dans les parage Sasaki s'accroupit et commença à sangloter . Tout son corps était parcourut de soubresauts . Ils les sentaient encore sur lui ces mains qui n'avaient eu de cesse de le salir . Lorsque ces pleurs cessa il soigna ses mains blessées et mit son éternel costume trois pièce . Puis pour cacher l'état de ses mains mit des gants mais se ravisa . Porter des gants à l'intérieur pourrait paraître étrange et Tsuzuku se poserait des question . Il n'aura qu'à dire une partie de la vérité. En glissant il s'était accroché au miroir et l'avait brisé avec ses mains . Il trouva Tsuzuku au téléphone .  
  
" Ne t'en fais pas Toshiro Sasaki va très bien ." Puis se tournant vers Keiji, Tu es là ? Tiens rassure oeil de biche veux tu ?  
  
Toshiro , fit Sasaki , non rassure toi ils ne m'ont pas malmené j'était un otage bien trop précieux . Oui ils m'ont nourris .On ne t'as pas appelé là ? Vas y ne te tracasse pas pour moi , Au revoir .  
  
N'est il pas adorable ?  
  
Hm .  
  
Mais qu'est-ce que tu t'es fait aux mains .  
  
La sonnerie du téléphone le sauva d'un mensonge de plus .  
  
Allô ! Oui faites les monter . Puis à l'adresse de Sasaki . Ils sont arrivés.  
  
Trois minutes plus tard son frère le serra dans ces bras à l'en étouffé .  
  
Si tu savais à quel point on était tous inquiet !  
  
Je sais Keiichi .  
  
Puis se fut au tour du père de prendre son fils dans ses bras . IL était si rassuré de le revoir vivant qu'il en pleura de joie lui le préfet de police .  
  
Keiji ! Tu vas bien ? On ne t'as pas touché j'espère ?  
  
A cette question le corps de Sasaki se tendit . Oh si on l'a touché ! Ils n'ont même fait que ça !  
  
Et bien poshi tu es aussi bavard que d'habitude , plaisanta Hashiba . On est là pour toi tu pourrais faire un effort !  
  
Désolé .  
  
Ah! Ah! Ah! Non il ne changera jamais !  
  
Comme Hashiba se trompait , il avait changé , il connaissait maintenant la honte , le dégoût de soi . Et il avait si froid , tellement froid . Pourtant il resta stoique comme si rien ne lui était arrivé . Personne ne devait savoir ni sa famille ni aucun de ses proches et surtout pas Tsuzuku et Hashiba .  
  
Au fait Tsuzuku j'ai lu les nouvelles de ce matin . C'était très instructif .  
  
N'est-ce pas mon cher Tsuzuku .  
  
De quoi parlez vous ? Demanda Sasaki .  
  
Rien de bien intéressant , ne t'en fait pas ! Lui répondit Tsuzuku .  
  
Ah !  
  
Ce n'est pas que l'on s'ennuis mais j'ai promis à Hajimé qu'on irait le voir Sasaki et moi .  
  
Après avoir promis de passer les voir à la maison familiale le plus tôt possible Sasaki s'en alla avec son ami vers la demeure du chef de famille des Imonoyama . Le trajet se passa en silence , à chaque fois que Tsuzuku voulu engager la conversation il se heurta à un mur . Arrivé devant la maison des Imonoyama qui avait plus l'aspect d'un manoir que d'une simple maisonnée , Oshiba le majordome , les accueilli avec sa gentillesse habituelle .  
  
Monsieur Keiji ! Quel plaisir de vous revoir sain et sauf !  
  
Merci Oshiba .  
  
Venez monsieur Hajime vous attend .  
  
Nous vous suivons Oshiba ! Répondit Tsuzuku en souriant .  
  
Ils suivirent donc Oshiba qui les conduisit vers un salon immense décoré richement mais avec goût . Installé sur un canapé Hajime les attendaient avec impatience , dès qu'il les vit il sourit mais redevint un instant sérieux lorsqu'il croisa le regard de Sasaki .  
  
Qu'est-ce que tu as grand frère ?  
  
Hajime se reprit , ce n'était sûrement qu'une impression .  
  
Rien , rien du tout . Répondit l'aîné en secouant la tête . Installez vous j'ai fait préparé du thé et ces petits gâteaux que tu aimes tant Keiji .  
  
Je n'ai pas faim merci .  
  
Pas faim ! s'offusqua Tsuzuku . Mais tu n'as rien mangé depuis ton retour !  
  
Hajime vit à nouveau une étrange lueur passé dans les yeux de Sasaki et bien que ce fut fugace il était sûr de ne pas avoir rêvé .  
  
On ne t'as pas fait de mal au moins ? Demanda t'il .  
  
Sasaki soupira , pourquoi lui posait on toujours la même question ?  
  
Non .  
  
Hajime ne fut pas satisfait de la réponse . Il connaissait Keiji depuis qu'il était enfant , il a été un autre grand frère pour lui et lorsque le garçon n'osait pas se confier à son grand frère c'est lui qui servait de confident .  
  
Tsuzuku ?  
  
Oui ?  
  
Veux tu bien appelé Owaru , j'aurai besoin qu'il vienne me voir .  
  
Oui ! J'ai aussi besoin de savoir si les choses avancent . Cela ne te dérange pas si je te laisse avec mon grand frère ?  
  
Eh ! Tu dis ça comme si j'allais le manger .  
  
Mais il est devenu un beau jeune homme et avec toi on ne sait jamais .  
  
C'était sorti sur le ton de la plaisanterie mais cela eut un effet désastreux sur Sasaki . En effet se dernier se cala un peu plus sur le canapé , et ce geste ne resta pas inaperçu aux yeux d'Hajime . Une fois Tsuzuku sorti de la pièce Hajime s'approcha de Sasaki et lui caressa la joue . A ce contact Sasaki ne put retenir ses larmes .  
  
" Pitié , murmura t'il , pitié "  
  
Cette fois Hajime en était certain , Sasaki n'était pas aussi intact qu'il voulait le laisser croire . Doucement , avec précaution il prit Sasaki dans ses bras et commença à le bercer tout comme lorsqu'il était enfant et avait un gros chagrin .  
  
" Chut , chut ! Ca va aller ! Plus jamais on ne te touchera .  
  
Tsu ... Tsuzuku ne doit rien savoir ! Je t'en prie Hajime !  
  
Tu crois pouvoir le lui cacher longtemps ?  
  
Il ne doit pas le savoir . Le connaissant il s'en voudra sûrement .  
  
Est-ce la seule raison ?  
  
Sasaki détourna le regard , non c'est vrai ce n'était pas la seule raison .  
  
" Dis moi Hajime comment as tu su ?  
  
Ton regard ! Je te connais par coeur tu sais ! Presque aussi bien que mes frères et soeur . Quand Tsuzuku a fait cette remarque sur mes penchant je t'ai vu tressaillir et c'est là que j'ai compris . Raconte moi ce qui s'est passé , veux tu ?  
  
Sasaki hocha la tête en signe de consentement .  
  
" Au début ils n'ont fait que me battre et me fouettait , ils sont même à aller jusqu'à me brûler . Ils... Ils voulaient que je persuade Tsuzuku de leur donner la boîte de Pandore et pour cela utilisait tout les moyens . Ensuite .... Ensuite ...  
  
Doucement ! Prends ton temps !  
  
Ils m'ont violé . Au début il n'y en avait qu'un , celui qui me torturé . Puis ce sont mis à plusieurs , leur chef lui même a pris du bon temps comme ils le disaient si bien . Cela faisait si mal ! Chaque jour ils revenaient , Fouet , fer chaud , viol ! C'étaient mes quotidiens , et quand ils me laissaient ils m'attachaient à des chaînes . Ils ont même réussi à me faire poussé un gémissement de douleur mais cela ne fit que les encourager.  
  
Keiji .  
  
KEIJI !  
  
Sasaki releva la tête et vit Tsuzuku devant lui en larme . En larme ? lui !  
  
Ts ... Tsuzuku ! Tu es là depuis longtemps ?  
  
Assez oui .  
  
C'en fut trop pour Sasaki , s'en laisser le temps aux Imonoyama de réagir il se sauva en bousculant au passage Oshiba .  
  
Le temps que Tsuzuku reprennent ses esprits il était trop tard , Sasaki était parti . Hajime s'approcha de Tsuzuku et d'un geste de réconfort entoura avec ses bras les épaules de son petit frère .  
  
" Pourquoi ne m'as t'il rien dit ?  
  
Il avait peur .  
  
Et de quoi ?  
  
Du dégoût que tu pourrais ressentir vis à vis de lui .  
  
C'est ridicule ! Je l'aime !  
  
Tsuzuku regarda son frère avec surprise , Cette déclaration était venue toute seule , sans qu'il en prenne conscience .  
  
" Tu en auras mis le temps dis moi !  
  
Tu savais ?  
  
Je vous connais tout les deux , soupira Hajime , il ferait n'importe quoi pour toi jusqu'à renier sa propre famille et toi tu ferais tout pour le voir sourire , si ce n'est pas de l'amour qu'est-ce que c'est ?  
  
Mais après ce qui lui est arrivé ?  
  
Il a plus que jamais besoin de toi . A ton avis où as t'il put aller ?  
  
Tsuzuku réfléchissait , il fallait un lieu où Sasaki se sente en sécurité , un endroit très spécial que peu de gens connaissent .  
  
" Je sais , il faut que j'y aille ! J'emprunte ta voiture !  
  
Attends ! Tu ne vois rien de ton oeil droit !  
  
Le gauche me suffit .  
  
Hajime n'eut d'autre choix que de le laisser partir , en espérant que son frère fera attention ..... C'est beau de rêver . En effet Tsuzuku ne faisait attention ni au stop ni aux feu rouge et encore moins aux automobilistes furieux qu'il avaient failli tuer plus d'une fois . Non rien de tout cela ne comptait vraiment , il devait retrouver Sasaki et le reste pouvait aller au diable . Enfin il était arrivé , Seigneur faites qu'il soit là ! Il fallait qu'il soit là ! Il sorti de la voiture et marcha à l'endroit de leur première rencontre puis courut . Arrivé devant un grand cerisier il s'arrêta de courir et se pencha pour reprendre son souffle . Une fois la tête relevait il put apercevoir une forme recroquevillée sur elle même .  
  
" Keiji ",murmura Tsuzuku .  
  
A ce nom la forme s'était prostré un peu plus .  
  
" Keiji dis quelque chose . Je t'en prie !  
  
Mais seul le silence lui répondit . A son manque de réaction Tsuzuku s'approcha un peu plus .  
  
" Pardonne moi ."  
  
Sasaki releva la tête . Pourquoi demandait il pardon ? C'est lui qui était faible , c'est lui qui était sale , c'est lui qui devrait demander pardon . Tsuzuku s'agenouilla près de l'homme qu'il aimait .  
  
" C'est de ma faute si tu as dû subir tout ça . Me pardonneras tu un jour ?"  
  
Sasaki voulu dire que c'était faux , qu'il n'avait rien à se reprocher mais aucun son ne sorti de sa bouche , il éclata en sanglot . Tsuzuku le prit dans ses bras et lui caressa les cheveux . Etrangement cela calma un peu le policier , il était si bien dans les bras de son ami , il voulait y rester pour toujours .  
  
" Tsu ... Tsuzuku . Ce n'est pas de ta faute . S'il te plaît ne me rejette pas .  
  
S'il te plaît Keiji ne me quitte pas .  
  
Et c'est avec un grand sourire que la lune fut témoin de l'échange de leur premier baiser .  
  
Owaru .  
  
Hashiba : La fin laisse un peu désiré .  
  
Tsuzuku : Vous dîtes ça parce que vous êtes jaloux .  
  
Hashiba : T'avais pas dit que tu n'aimais pas les hommes ?  
  
Tsuzuku : Ce n'est pas moi l'auteur .  
  
Hashiba : C'est vrai avec toi cela aurait fini à trois .  
  
Sasaki : HASHIBA !  
  
Hashiba : Oups j'ai fâcher Poshi !  
  
Yaonne-san : Merci à tout ceux qui ont suivi l'enlèvement , j'espère que vous avez aimé . Bye !  
  



End file.
